


Forever

by murphyxt100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphyxt100/pseuds/murphyxt100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a murphamy fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> warnings//  
> \- harsh language  
> \- alcohol

The rain is falling from the sky, splashing on to the window. The fireplace is full with wood and flames, making the room glow. Murphy holds onto his fluffy blanket, watching the rain with his puffy eyes. He grabs his laptop, which was right next to him, and starts to read hateful comments people have been saying about him.

' _kill yourself, you're disgusting._ '

"You're disgusting for telling me to kill myself."

' _glad your boyfriend broke up with you._ '

"thanks."

' _stop being so sad and go out and do something with your idiotic life, you stupid fucking bitch._ '

Murphy closes his laptop slowly, then throws it across the room. Harsh tears start falling from his eyes, making him slowly fall to the ground, with his hands covering his face. He lays on the floor for a minute or two, but then angrily gets up and grabs his car keys.

* * *

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks.

"Two shots" Murphy says.

The bartender nods, walking to the alcohol. Murphy starts looking around the bar, looking at all the people. His eye catches Bellamy, his ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, make that four!" Murphy raises his voice so the bartender can hear him.

There's also somebody else Bellamy is talking to. He notices a guy trying to flirt with Bellamy, but he's not liking it. Murphy keeps staring at Bellamy, until Bellamy looks back. They make eye contact, making Murphy look away quickly. The alcohol Murphy ordered, is set right in front of him. He downs all four drinks, making him cough but leaves him already feeling better. Murphy keeps ordering drinks, drinking all of them fast. He's now hammered, puking and falling everywhere, not being able to help himself. Murphy now feels hands grasping his body, lifting him up from the ground.

"Put me down!" Murphy screams.

"I'm taking you to my house to get you cleaned up!" Bellamy yells.

Murphy starts to relax just when he heard Bellamy's voice. He's now sitting in Bellamy's car, while Bellamy runs inside, paying his bill. Bellamy runs back outside, getting in the car, and driving to his house with Murphy by his side.

 

"Why am I here?" Murphy slurs.

"Because you're fucking drunk off your ass and you need help." Bellamy states.

"No," Murphy groans, "Why am I alive?"

Bellamy stays silent, but then speaks, "Listen, Murphy, I'm taking you to my house and I'm going to get you cleaned up."

Murphy nods slowly, staying silent for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

Murphy wakes up, laying on a comfortable couch. His head is pounding, making him regret what he did yesterday.

Bellamy walks out, "Good morning."

Murphy states, "I was perfectly fine yesterday, you didn't have to help me."

"Right." Bellamy rolls his eyes.

Murphy gets up, walking to the bathroom, and looking at himself in the mirror. He's shocked, seeing the bags under his eyes, and his hair going every way. He splashes water on his face and hair, trying to look better. He comes out of the bathroom, looking around the house this time. Murphy see's a picture of himself and Bellamy together, holding hands on the beach. His eyes start to swell, but he quickly walks back to the couch so he doesn't cry.

"Would you like to do something today?" Bellamy asks.

"No, not really." Murphy sighs.

"I have a surprise for you." Bellamy says.

"I hate surprises." Murphy says angrily.

"Too bad! Go grab some clean clothes, and we're going somewhere!" Bellamy laughs.

"Sure, whatever." Murphy gets up, and walks to the bedroom, realizing he still has some of his clothes here. He picks up his shorts and a t-shirt, and puts it on. He grabs his other clothes, and throws them on to the couch.

"Okay, let's go!" Bellamy says, opening up the front door and letting Murphy leave first.

"Follow me." Bellamy states.

Murphy stays behind Bellamy, following him. They end up on the beach, that wasn't that far away.

"Here we are." Bellamy points to the ocean.

They walk down to the water, letting the waves crash on to their feet.

Murphy looks at Bellamy, "Thanks for helping me out."

"Of course." Bellamy nods.

They make eye contact, Murphy and Bellamy still feeling sparks. Murphy moves his hand closer to Bellamy's, holding on to it. They smile, looking at each other.

"I've always cared about you, Murphy." Bellamy smiles.

"I've always cared about you too, Bellamy." Murphy smiles, also.

At the same time, they both say

  
"I've always loved you."

 

 

 


End file.
